Your Boyfriend Is
by Crimson Megane
Summary: Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi kekasih dari anggota Generation of Miracle? Tentu saja semua perempuan memimpikan hal tersebut. Bagaimanakah sikap para anggota GoM jika mereka punya seorang kekasih? Terutama, kekasih mereka adalah dirimu sendiri. Short drabbles.


**Summary:** Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi kekasih dari anggota Generation of Miracle? Tentu saja semua perempuan memimpikan hal tersebut. Bagaimanakah sikap para anggota GoM jika mereka punya seorang kekasih? Terutama, kekasih mereka adalah dirimu sendiri. Short drabbles.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** by **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairs:** OC (Reader) **x** Generation of Miracle

.

.

.

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **Your Boyfriend Is ...**

 **Chapter 1: A Protective Boyfriend**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kamu berada di pasar malam bersama Kuroko. Kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, namun tidak saling berpegangan tangan layaknya pasangan lain. Meskipun begitu, kamu tetap merasa hangat berjalan di sampingnya.

Ia bertubuh lebih pendek dibandingkan orang-orang yang selalu bersamanya saat di sekolah. Namun ia masih lebih tinggi darimu.

Kamu melihat sebuah boneka yang sangat lucu di stand di hadapanmu. Kamu menginginkannya. Boneka besar itu akan kamu dapatkan jika berhasil menembak buaya hijau buruk rupa di depanmu.

Kuroko Tetsuya bilang ia akan mendapatkannya untukmu. Namun kamu tahu pria itu sangat buruk dalam menembak. Seperti dugaan, Kuroko gagal.

Kamu menikmati betapa lucunya Kuroko saat ia berusaha berbuat sesuatu untukmu.

Kalian kembali berjalan menelusuri pasar malam yang ramai. Karena hari itu sangat padat, tubuhmu tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang lain.

Pria yang kamu tabrak tampak tertarik padamu. Ia mengajakmu berbicara. Ia tidak menyadari Kuroko ada di sisimu.

" _Ano_ ," sela Kuroko saat pria asing di hadapanmu berusaha menyentuhmu. Pria asing itu tampak terkejut mendapati ada orang lain bersamamu.

Kuroko berdiri di belakangmu dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahumu. Karena tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi darimu, ia menggunakan kepalamu untuk menopang dagunya. Kamu seperti boneka kecil di dalam pelukan Kuroko.

"Aku," ucap Kuroko datar, "tidak suka kalau **pacarku** disentuh orang lain."

.

.

 **Kise Ryota**

Berpacaran dengan pria populer adalah hal sulit bagimu. Setiap kalian pergi kencan, akan ada fans yang mengganggu kekasihmu itu.

Saat ini, kalian sedang kencan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kalian diganggu. Seorang fans mengenali penyamarannya saat kalian sedang menikmati makan siang di salah satu Mal di Tokyo.

"Kise- _kun_!?" seru gadis pengganggu itu. Kamu sangat ingin menendangnya ke luar angkasa.

" _Ata_ ~" Kise menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kekasihmu itu. Sekarang ia harus menuruti permintaan gadis itu kalau tidak mau keberadaannya disebarluaskan.

Kamu hanya bisa merengut dan meminum orange juicemu dengan kesal. Gadis itu meminta untuk makan siang bersama Kise.

Kise Ryota memandangmu dengan ekspresi khawatir. Kamu membuang muka dan memilih melihat ke luar jendela besar di sampingmu.

Setelah makan siang menjengkelkan itu, kamu menolak berbicara pada Kise. Kise berusaha menghiburmu dengan berbagai cara namun kamu tetap mendiaminya. Kalian berhenti di sebuah lapangan basket. Beberapa pria terlihat sedang bermain street ball.

"Oii," teriak seseorang dari sebrang lapangan. Ia berlari ke arahmu sambil membawa bola basket di lengannya. Kamu mengenalinya sebagai temanmu sewaktu SMP.

"Ah, Ryu- _kun_." Kamu menyapanya. Kise terlihat sedikit shock karena kamu menyahuti pria itu namun tidak menyahuti dirinya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Kamu... semakin cantik," ujar Ryu. Pipimu bersemu memerah. Kamu pernah menaruh hati pada pria itu saat SMP. Meskipun sekarang kamu hanya melihat Kise, kamu tak bisa memungkiri kalau Ryu juga makin bertambah tampan.

"Apa katamu? Brengsek."

Kamu menoleh dan mendapati Kise mengkilat marah. Tatapan kekasihmu itu tertuju pada Ryu.

"Dia pacarmu? Rasanya pernah lihat. Hmm, di mana ya?" Ryu berpose berpikir. Namun bagian atas bajunya segera ditarik oleh Kise.

" _One on one_ denganku. Kalau kau kalah, jangan pernah muncul lagi di depan pacarku."

Ryu adalah pemain basket andalan sekolahmu sewaktu SMP. Namun, Kise mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Kamu tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumanmu pada kemampuan kekasihmu itu.

Kise meninggalkan Ryu yang terperaku diam di lapangan dan berjalan ke tempatmu duduk. Kamu kira ia akan merendahkan Ryu di depanmu dan menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berhak untuk itu. Namun,

"Jangan dekat dengannya lagi. Aku juga bisa ... **cemburu**."

.

.

 **Midorima Shintaro**

Berada di Festival Sekolah bersama dengan orang yang kamu sayangi memang menyenangkan. Namun, orang yang kamu sayangi itu ternyata sangat menjengkelkan.

Midorima Shintaro. Pria berhati dingin yang sangat percaya pada _horoscope_ nya. Satu dari sangat sedikit perhatian yang ia berikan padamu adalah: memberitahukanmu tentang _horoscope zodiac_ mu dan membawakan _lucky item_ untukmu.

Perhatian yang sangat aneh. Namun kamu tahu kalau ia peduli padamu meskipun ia tidak begitu menunjukkannya.

Festival Sekolah Shutoku selalu ramai setiap tahunnya dan menjadi _paradise_ untuk para gadis karena mereka kedatangan banyak pria-pria tampan dari sekolah lain.

" _Horoscope_ mu hari ini: kurang baik. Jangan jauh-jauh dari Cancer." Midorima lagi-lagi membacakan _horoscope_ untukmu meskipun kamu sudah mengatakan kalau kamu tidak memerlukannya. Pria berambut hijau itu menyerahkan sebuah patung kucing putih.

"Lucky Item: _White Neko._ "

Kamu menerima patung kecil itu dan terus memegangnya. Itu karena _lucky item_ mu dan _lucky item_ Midorima sama untuk hari ini. Kenyataan kalau kalian menenteng patung yang sama membuatmu girang.

Midorima tidak suka keramaian dan kamu tahu itu. Kalian duduk di bangku taman. Tempat ini lebih lenggang dibanding tempat-tempat lain.

"Hah~" kamu menghembuskan nafas lelah karena berjalan seharian. Kamu merebahkan kepalamu di lengan Midorima. Midorima terlalu tinggi untukmu mencapai pundaknya.

"Kepalamu berat, _baka_ ," ujar Midorima datar. Kamu segera menegakkan kembali kepalamu, tersinggung.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjauh." Midorima menarik kepalamu dan kamu kembali rebah di lengannya yang kokoh.

Kalian diam menikmati heningnya taman. Tak lama kemudian, kamu terbawa suasana dan tertidur.

Kamu sedikit tersadar karena mendengar Midorima berbicara dengan seseorang. Perlahan, kamu membuka kelopak matamu.

"Ta... kao?" gumammu menyebutkan nama orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Midorima. Kamu menegakkan kepalamu dan mengucek matamu.

"Jangan lihat dia. Kembali tidur, _baka_ _Neko_." Midorima kembali menarik kepalamu untuk rebah di lengannya. Abaikan sebutan _baka_ nya. Ia memanggilmu _Neko_ adalah satu lagi bentuk perhatiannya padamu.

Midorima tidak menyukai kucing. Sementara kau sangat menyukai mereka. Midorima telah mengesampingkan ketidaksukaannya dan mengutamakan kesukaanmu.

"Jangan lihat siapapun selain **aku**."

Tapi untuk yang ini, ia sangat egois.

.

.

 **Aomine Daiki**

Kamu selalu menemaninya latihan. Karena kalau tidak ada dirimu, Aomine tidak akan latihan. Sesimpel itu.

Aomine lagi-lagi mencetak score sebanyak mungkin dan bermain individual. Itu adalah _style_ nya.

Hari ini, akan ada practice game dengan sekolah lain. Kamu datang untuk menonton Aomine.

"Kamu mau aku menang seberapa banyak? Dua kali lipat, tiga kali lipat, atau empat kali lipat dari _score_ lawan?" Aomine menyeringai. Ia selalu berusaha membuatmu tersanjung - meskipun dalam hati kamu sudah kagum setengah mati padanya.

"I-Ini hanya _practice game_ , jangan buat lawan terpuruk." Kamu mengangkat tanganmu membuat tanda _'stop'_. Namun Aomine salah paham dan menganggap kamu menginginkannya mencetak _score_ lima kali lipat dari _score_ lawan.

"Akan kulakukan untukmu."

Kamu tidak bisa meminta lebih dalam hidupmu karena pria sehebat dia tunduk padamu.

Tim Aomine dan tim lawan memasuki lapangan. _Lap_ pertama pun dimulai.

Aomine sudah bergerak begitu cepat bahkan di _lap_ pertama. Ia mencetak begitu banyak score tanpa ada yang dapat menghentikannya. Kamu melihatnya dengan penuh kekaguman di matamu.

 _Lap_ pertama berakhir. Score empat puluh dengan sepuluh. Aomine mendengus.

"Kamu sudah sangat hebat, Aomine- _kun_ ," pujimu dengan tulus.

"Tapi kamu memintaku mencetak lima kali lipat. Ini masih empat."

"T-Tidak, aku tidak minta itu."

"Tenang saja. Setelah ini, aku pasti mencetak lima kali lipat." Aomine menyeringai lagi. Waktu istirahat berakhir dan Aomine kembali ke lapangan.

Permainan berlangsung sengit. Aomine bahkan lebih berusaha dari sebelumnya. Namun, tim lawan melakukan pergantian pemain. Pemain itu bagus dan berhasil menahan keganasan Aomine dalam mencetak score.

"Tch, mengganggu saja."

Kamu tersenyum mendapati Aomine berusaha begitu keras untukmu. Kamu terlalu senang hingga tidak menyadari orang-orang mulai menatap ke arahmu.

"Awas!"

Aomine tiba-tiba berlari cepat ke arahmu. Kamu masih belum menangkap apa yang terjadi hingga Aomine berdiri tegap di hadapanmu. Tubuhnya tinggi besar. Kamu hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang lebar dan bahunya yang begitu kokoh.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang melempar bola ini ke **pacarku** , hah!?"

Aomine begitu marah. Kamu mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Setelah itu, pertandingan dilanjutkan dan berakhir dengan tim Aomine enam kali lipat _score_ nya dari tim lawan.

.

.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kamu dan Murasakibara sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari _convenience store_ setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Kamu tidak menenteng apapun karena Murasakibara bersikeras membawa semua kantong belanjanya. Selain karena ia tidak ingin kamu kerepotan, sebagian besar belanjaan adalah cemilan pribadinya. Seperti biasa, Murasakibara membeli begitu banyak manisan dan _potato chips._

"Masak apa? _Chocolate Curry_?"

Kamu menertawai sifat kekanakannya. "Tidak semua bisa dibuat dari coklat, Mura- _kun_."

"Hmm, _Ratatouille_ dari _Pringles_?"

"Selera makananmu aneh, Mura-kun. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memasak yang paling enak."

"Hmm." Murasakibara melihat ke langit. Gelap. Kalian akan terlambat untuk makan malam.

"Ayo kugendong," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Kamu menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung namun ia langsung mengangkatmu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"M-Mura- _kun_! Turunkan aku!"

Kamu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat Murasakibara meletakkanmu di atas bahunya dan menggedongmu seperti seorang penjahat.

Murasakibara berbelok masuk ke dalam gang yang sepi dan gelap. Tidak banyak penduduk tinggal di sana karena banyak sekali sarang premannya.

Kamu mengerti apa yang pria berambut ungu ini inginkan. Murasakibara sedang lapar dan ingin mencapai rumah secepat mungkin. Kalau pria itu tidak menggendongmu, kamu akan kelelahan dalam mengejar langkahnya. Satu langkah Musarakibara setara dengan tiga langkah kakimu. Pria itu bertubuh bak monster raksasa sementara tubuhmu kecil seperti boneka porselen.

Selain itu, gang gelap ini berbahaya. Murasakibara tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu.

Kamu dapat melihat banyaknya preman dari atas bahu Murasakibara. Preman-preman itu menatapmu dengan tatapan memangsa. Jarang sekali ada perempuan lewat di tempat ini. Beruntungnya kamu bersama Murasakibara yang berhasil membuat preman-preman itu takut.

Murasakibara terhenti. Kamu ingin melihat ke arah yang dilihat Murasakibara namun kekasihmu itu memegangmu cukup erat untuk memastikan kamu tidak akan terjatuh.

"Ada apa?" bisikmu.

"Tidak ada."

Terdengar suara teriakan dan benda dibanting. Namun tak berlangsung lebih dari semenit. Murasakibara kembali berjalan.

"D-Dia menginjak bos!" teriak salah satu dari preman itu.

"Oh." Murasakibara ber-oh ria dan mundur selangkah. "aku tidak sengaja."

Murasakibara kembali melangkah. Kamu bertanya-tanya. "Berantem, ya?"

"Ya, mereka mau **manisanku** ," ucap Murasakibara. Namun entah mengapa kamu merasa kata manisan bukanlah untuk coklat-coklat di dalam kantung belanjanya itu. Saat Murasakibara berkata 'manis', maksud pria itu adalah dirimu.

.

.

 **Akashi Seijuro**

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi pacar Akashi- _kun_?"

"Aku... capek."

Begitulah pengakuanmu pada teman-temanmu. Kamu tidak berbohong. Berpacaran dengan pria berambut merah itu rasanya seperti di penjara.

Pria itu tidak suka berjauhan denganmu. Ia senantiasa ingin bersamamu. Saat ini, ia sedang bertanding sehingga kamu bebas untuk beberapa menit.

Namun, meskipun sedang berhadapan dengan lawan yang berat, pria itu masih saja menyempatkan diri menatapmu. Tidak, lebih cocoknya: mengawasimu.

Pria itu pernah sengaja tidak ikut pertandingan hanya demi bersamamu. Ya, se _protective_ itulah dia. Kebanyakan perempuan akan menyerah kalau seandainya dia ada di posisimu. Namun, selain merasa capek, hanya ada rasa bahagia di hatimu.

Bahagia mendapati ada seseorang yang begitu menginginkanmu dan membutuhkanmu dalam hidupnya.

Bel tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Rakuzan menang. Akashi menghampirimu dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat. Kamu menyerahkan handuk kecil padanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Akashi jarang tersenyum, namun ia melakukan kontak mata denganmu. Matanya dapat menyatakan banyak hal. Salah satu yang tersirat dalam matanya saat ini adalah: aku mencintaimu.

Akashi hanya pernah menyatakannya sekali padamu. Setelah itu, semuanya dinyatakan dengan caranya memperlakukan dan memandangmu.

Kamu selalu ada di manapun Akashi berada. Bukan karena kemauanmu sendiri, namun karna Akashi yang mendominasimu. Akashi membawamu ke mana-mana seperti anak kecil membawa boneka kesayangannya.

Karena Akashi, wajahmu dimuat di berbagai majalah. Akashi tidak suka menahan diri dari apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Ia bahkan tak segan memelukmu saat sedang diliput media secara _live_.

Kamu hidup seperti boneka bagi Akashi. Kamu diam dan menerima apapun yang ia lakukan padamu. Namun, kamu bukan boneka mati. Kamu memiliki perasaan. Kamu mencintainya. Tanpa cinta, kehilangan kebebasanmu pasti sudah membuatmu gila.

Kamu dan Akashi Seijuro adalah pasangan sempurna.

"Akashi- _kun_ mau langsung pulang?" tanyamu pada Akashi yang bersiap meninggalkan stadium tempat ia bertanding tadi. Tentu saja, ia akan meninggalkan stadium ini bersamamu.

Akashi menatapmu. Saat ini matanya kosong membuatmu tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal serumah saja denganku?"

"Eh?"

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tinggallah serumah denganku."

Akashi tidak lagi menawarkan. Barusan adalah perintahnya. Perintah absolut seorang Akashi Seijuro.

"Ayo pulang." Akashi menarik tanganmu. Ia tidak butuh jawabanmu meskipun ia ingin mendengarnya. Bahkan kalau kamu mengangguk, itu membuatnya senang.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membawa barang-barangku dari rumah dulu, _Baka_."

Akashi tersenyum. Ia menatapmu dengan pandangan itu lagi: **aku mencintaimu.**

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

A/N: I knoowww this is so abal! Huwaaaaa~! *lap ingus di baju Kuroko*

Author sangat berusaha agar karakternya tidak melenceng(!), supaya dapat feel-nya #halah! Tapi sepertinya gagal qwq nikahkan author dengan Kuroko /woi.

Selamat Tahun Baru dari segenap pacar-pacar: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Akashi Seijurou ~

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan jika anda menyempatkan diri untuk review, saya lebih berterimakasih lagi :)

Love,

EsCream


End file.
